


Peas, Carrots, and Green Beans

by bringmesomepie, LeahCat



Series: Side Dishes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Love Stories, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Dean, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahCat/pseuds/LeahCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No family is perfect...we argue, we fight. We even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end, family is family...the love will always be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Terrors and Love Stories

They woke up to her screams. They were blood curdling and heart breaking. Dot was having another nightmare. Dean sprung up. “I got her, I got her.” He rushed to his feet. “Go check on the others and get them back to sleep in needed.” Dean raced to Dot’s room. The small girl was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was mumbling inaudible words and screaming for him.

Dean jumped onto her bed and lifted her into his arms and curled up on the bed with her wrapped tightly, plastered to his chest. “Dotty, I’m here. Daddy’s here. Wake up, baby. You’re safe. You’re not in that car, you’re in your bed. Daddy’s here.” Dean repeated until her scream tapered off into a sob.

Dean pulled away a tad to look at his daughter. Tears dripped out of her closed eyes and a glob of drool fell off her bottom lip of her gaping open mouth. Dean ran his finger through her short black hair and place his chin on the top of her head. He then kissed into her hair.

Dean got teary eyed himself. It crushed his heart to see his daughter still being plagued by an even that happened over five years ago. A couple tears left his eyes before he blinked and rubbed Dot’s back. “Everything’s ok, baby girl. You’re safe.”

After a few moments Dot’s sob tapered off and her shaky breathing evened out. She had a good grip on his shirt so he wasn’t going anywhere until morning. He, too, soon drifted back to sleep with his middle daughter in his arms.

Everybody woke up later than normal. It was summer now, so Dean didn’t have in classes to teach, the kids didn’t have any school and Cas was mostly working from home at the moment, it was ok.

Dean woke up on his back with Dot’s head on his shoulder. He looked at the clock and it was 11:30. He could hear chatting going on from downstairs of their recently purchased new two story house as an upgrade for their expanding family.

“Alright, bunny, it’s time to wake up.” Dean mumbled with his voice heavily with sleep.

Dot groaned and cuddled closer to her father. “Five more minutes.”

“We are going to sleep the day away if we do that, pumpkin.” Dean sat up, forcing Dot’s head to fall onto the bed. Dean looked at Dot as she stretched. “How are you feeling?’

“Ok, I guess.” She rubbed her stump.

“Do you think your leg caused the nightmare?”

“I don’t know.” Dot shrugged.

“How about I get Papa to fix us some waffles and we eat on the couch and watch cartoon and get your heating pad turned on. How does that sound?”

“I’d like that.” Dot smiled softly.

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*^%$#** _

Needless to say, but Cas was a whole lot less stressed this pregnancy. The sweet peas were a little older that they didn’t have to be watched 24/7 and were old enough that they could do things by themselves. Riley was little boy and couldn’t do some of the things Ethan, Dot, or Haley could do, but he wasn’t too bad. Dean was also there to help all the way. But they all still had their bad days.

With Dot’s nightmare that night, it threw the whole family through a loop. Cas woke up early with Ethan and Haley and fixed breakfast and soon Riley was nipping at Cas’s heel. He was a little clingy in the mornings.

Around 11:30 Cas heard movement in the kitchen. Haley and Ethan were zoned out watching the TV and Riley was laying with his head in Haley’s lap and his feet in Ethan’s. He smiled at Haley who was gently running his fingers through Riley’s messy bed head. Cas slowly made his way to the kitchen and peered in. He heard voices, Dean’s voice mostly. When Cas peeked inside Dean had his back to him. He was carrying Dot on his hip as he made breakfast. It wasn’t an uncommon thing to see now a day. Dean was a strong guy and whenever Dot was having a bad day he would just her and talk to her like it was nothing, or tell her stories.

Today he was telling her a story, it was the story of how Dean and Cas met. Cas smiled and rubbed his very swollen middle and listened.

“Shortly after Uncle Sammy and Aunt Ruby had your cousin, Thomas, I decided I wanted a baby.” Dean looked at Dot for a moment.

“What’d you do?” She asked innocently.

“Well, I didn’t know Papa just yet. So I went to the hospital and had three eggs implanted inside me.”

“Eggs?” Dot cocked her head just like Cas did.

“Yeah, Girls and carriers have eggs that make a baby. You know, Daddy is a carrier but her need fertilized eggs.”

“Where did you meet Papa?”

“I’m getting there, Bunny.” Dean chuckled. “Uncle Sammy drove me to the hospital form my appointment and I was actually a little scared.”

“No way, you don’t get scared!” Dot scoffed.

Dean laughed. “You’re right, but this time I was. I was so nervous that I wasn’t watching where I was going when I entered the waiting room that I plowed right into a man with crystal blue eyes, like yours, and dark black unruly hair, also like yours. I landed on top of the other man. He was a doctor and also doing the same treatment I was. Turns out that man I ran into was not only the donor I used to make you, Ethan, and Haley, but your Papa, who I married a few year later. Papa had his babies a few weeks after you and your sisters were born. Papa gave them to Aunt Meg and Uncle Crowley.”

“Why’d he do that?”

“Aunt Meg can’t have kids, so Cas carried Blake and Raven for them.” Dean put the waffles he was making on a plate. “I actually went into premature labor at school with you and the girls. That was scary. When I was laying in the hospital bed resting, Papa told me he loved me.”

“Aww.” Dot cooed. “Do you say I love you back?”

“I did. Even though me and Papa weren’t married when you were born…we did love each other very much.”

“Can you tell me about Granny?” Dot asked as Dean set her down in a chair.

“That’s a tale for another time. Let’s eat and go hang out with the rest of the gang.” Dean sat down.

Cas smiled and wiped a stray tear from his eyes. He couldn’t contain the tears. Dean loved his kids to death. It made Cas’s heart swell. He walked into the living seeing Haley and Ethan looking up at him. “Papa, Riley’s asleep. Can you take him to his room?” Haley asked softly.

“Yeah, I got him.” Cas gently lifted the boy into his arms. He walked towards Riley’s bedroom when Dean passed him.

“Cas, let me…”

“No, I got him.” Cas kept walking. He gently laid the young one on the bed and tucked him in. As he walked out he placed a hand firmly on his back.

He turned the corner and Dean was propped against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “Cas…don’t start this again.”

“Dean…”

“I don’t feel comfortable with you carrying Riley. He’s too heavy for you to be carrying at 7 months pregnant with twins.”

“I’m perfectly fine. This pregnancy has been the most stress free I have been in a long time. This promotion has taken a load off my back. I think I can carrying our son a few feet to his room. It’s not like you don’t carrying our 9 year old daughter around all the time.”

“I only carry Dot on her bad days. I give Haley piggy back rides and Ethan sit on my shoulder when we go on walks.” Dean defended.

“Unless the doctor says something I can lift our son at least.” Cas pointed.

“Please, just no ore heavy lifting, Cas. I want you to have a safe delivery and I don’t want you to hurt the babies.” Dean placed his hands on Cas’s shoulders. His bottom lip quivered and he turned walked away from Dean and towards the bedroom. “Where are you going?”

Dean followed Cas and found him lying on his side on the bed. He crawled up behind him and placed a hand on his waist. “Alright talk to me.” Dean hummed softly.

“I don’t wanna hurt the babies either.” Cas whimpered as a tear left his eye. “I wanna hold my son, I wanna do things with my daughters.” Cas now cried.

Dean kissed the side of Cas’s face and his jawline and under his eye and his down his neck. Dean position himself on the bed just right and then placed his hands on Cas’s back and just gently massaged it for a few moments before curling into a big spoon around Cas because he couldn’t be the little spoon anymore, for now. He placed his head in the crook of Cas’s neck and gently rubbed Cas’s belly. From as far as he could reach across tot eh top and all the way to the base of his belly. That was the closest Dean got to Cas’s dick. There was nothing sexual about this moment. This was all sensual and comforting. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too, Dean.” Cas mumbled then lacing his fingers with Dean’s and they both dozed off on the bed for a little well needed nap.

_******* _


	2. Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet chapter! :D Pretty much the definition of love.

            “Are you sure, you want to live with your brother? I know I’m not due for another month, but what if something happens?” Castiel asked resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled and kissed the top of Cas’s head. “Nothing is going to happen, baby.” Dean reinsured his husband.

            “I’ve been really emotional this pregnancy…I mean I know you want to spend time with you brother, but I’m gonna miss you.” Castiel said let a tear fall out of his eye. His hormones were flowing. Dean sighed and looked down at Cas, rubbing his very swollen middle.

            “Cas, don’t cry, it’s okay.”

            “I can’t help it…” Cas said. “Damn hormones.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the lips. “If anything happens, I’m a call away. Nothing is going to happen though so, you’ll be okay. Just take it easy for the next 3 days.”

            Cas nodded and wiped away his tears. “You already said bye to the kids?” Cas asked, placing his hand on his back. Dean nodded. “You’re last.” He kissed Cas while speaking.

            “I love you, Castiel. Have fun with the kids.”

            “I love you too, Dean. Have fun with Sam!” He waved as Dean hugged Cas and left. Cas shut the door behind him and sighed. All the kids were still asleep as far as Cas knew. He looked at the time. It was 7:30 in the morning.

            He decided doing a little work from home wouldn’t hurt. So, he went into his office and got to work.  An hour went by without any interruption, until Haley came in calling Cas’s name. “Papa…Papa…” She seemed to moan, it wondered Cas.

            Cas turned around, seeing Haley looking up at him. “Yes, sweet pea?” Castiel asked. Haley put her hand on her stomach. “My stomach hurts. I think I’m gonna puke…” She moaned.

            Castiel frowned and felt her head. “You are very warm baby girl. Go back to bed, I’ll go see what medicines we have to help settle your stomach, okay?”

            Haley nodded, slowly. “Papa…I-“ She began to say only to throw up right on Cas’s feet. Thankfully he was wearing socks. Haley leaned down and keep it going. Why stop if it already happened? He saw a tear fall down her face as she cough up more.

            “Oh sweet pea…Don’t worry about that, Papa’s gonna clean that up. You go get to bed, I’ll be there in a minute.” Haley shook her head. “I-I’m gonna puke again…” She cried, rubbing her eyes. Castiel sighed and did what he knew he shouldn’t. He picked Haley up, taking off his socks. Before he started walking she was puking down Cas’s back.

            Cas took a breath, and waited. “Are you down for a minute?” Castiel asked, patting her back. The puke didn’t bother him too bad. He was kind-of used to it if he was being honest. Haley nodded, so Castiel began walking her into her room, tucking her into her bed.

He got a trash-can putting it beside her bed for her to puke into if she had to again. Haley was crying. “I’m-I’m sorry, I puked on you.”

Castiel shook his head. “No sweetie, it’s okay…try getting to sleep. Papa’s gonna go get you some water and some pain killers for now, okay?” Haley nodded as Castiel left the room. He took his shirt off his back, seeing that some went down his shirt. A bath would be happening soon.

He grabbed some water from the kitchen and walked back into her room, seeing asleep, surprisingly. Kissing her head, he left the room. He needed Dean, and he hoped Dean had service wherever he was.

Cas was getting stressed. He didn’t need to get sick. He wasn’t going to be able to take care of 3 kids and 1 sick one. Cas grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed Dean’s number as he went into the bathroom, turning on the bath.

“Pick up Dean…Pick up…” Cas told himself, pacing with his hand resting on his stomach. The dial tone came Castiel about threw the phone. “Damn it Dean… you said you’d be a call away…” Tear began to form in his eyes.

Cas quickly brushed them away, taking a deep breath. He took off his pants and got into the bath, to clean off and to relax. He put bubbles in to help a bit.

He could hear tiny footsteps coming into his room. Next thing he sees is Riley, smiling and running over to Cas. “Papa!”

Cas smiles a bit. “Hey Carrot…Don’t go near Haley today, okay? She’s sick.” Riley nods and looks at Cas. “Can I get in the bath with you?”

“Riley, Papa needs to be alone right now…Can you give me 5 minutes?” Castiel asks closing his eyes. He could practically hear the frown Riley makes. “Please, Papa…” Riley begged. Castiel opened his eyes and sighed. “Okay, but you gotta stay quiet.”

“Okay Papa.” The little boy says. He jumps in with his little boy underwear on. Castiel looks down and sighs. “Riley…When have you ever gone in the bath with your underwear on?” Castiel asks, rubbing his forehead. Riley looks guilty. “Never.”

“So, why are you now?” Castiel asks using his parent voice. “Because I wanted to…” He says softly. Castiel sighs. “Well, go ahead…Just if Daddy was here he would be having a fit.” Castiel said, lying back rubbing his stomach.

 Soon Riley became bored and got out of the tub. He didn’t get to talk so what was the point. Not long after that Castiel could hear the others waking and he knew it was time for him to get out. He sighed, getting out of the tub, wrapping himself with a towel.

The phone was still on the floor, from where he left it. Leaning down, he got it, grabbing his back while doing so.

He dialed Dean’s number again, this time getting an answer. “Cas, I told you everything is—“

“Come home baby…” Castiel was crying. His hormones were raging. “Haley is sick and I can’t…She’s really sick…”

He could hear Haley yelling for him. He could hear Dean sigh. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you baby…” Castiel said, wiping his face. He needed to stop with the crying.


	3. Totally Worth It

Dean pulled into the driveway. “Thanks for understanding, Sammy. Maybe some other time after we get a system down with the new twins, then we can actually go camping for once.” He hopped out and grabbed his stuff with his phone to his ear.

“I completely understand. Ruby was against me going anyway. Call me back when everything gets settled down.”

“That might not be for another ten years, Sammy. Things never seem to settle down at _El Casa de Winchester-Novak_. I gotta go, from the way Cas was talking he is a wreck.” Dean hung up and opened the door.

“Cas, honey, I’m home.” Dean called.

He heard feet running towards him. “Daddy!” Ethan and Dot trotted over to him. He crouched down to their level and hugged them. “Why are you home so early?” Ethan asked.

“Papa called and needed help with Haley. How sick is she?”

They both shrugged. “We’ve been hearing her throw up and cry for you or Papa all morning.” Dot answered.

“Alright, girlies. I don’t want you to get sick either so stay in the living room or in your rooms. Don’t eat or drink after Haley until she is better. Papa is going to come into the living once I get anything figured out. Hang tight.” Dean stood and they nodded.

Dean walked up the stairs and heard people in the bathroom and retching and cries from a small girl. He walked into the bathroom to find Cas hunched over holding Haley her hair back as she puked very little into the toilet. Once she had a breather Dean walked over to Cas and touched his shoulder.

Cas nodded a teary eyed nodded. “We’ll talk in a moment.” Dean spoke and slowly crouched down beside the crying 9 year old. “Hey, little fishy. It’s ok, let it all out.”

“Daddy…” She cried and gagged again.

Dean ripped off a piece of toilet paper and wiped the little girls face. “Haley, baby, take a few deep breaths with me. I know you’re not feeling well, but you’re getting yourself worked up and making yourself puke.”

Haley took a few shaky breaths and lifted her head and whimpered. “Daddy…”

“I’m right here, fishy.” Dean lifted her into his arms and carried her into the kitchen and grabbed some crackers and a bottle of ginger ale and a water bottle. He walked back up stair and laid Haley in bed but kept her sitting up. “Alright, Papa left you some medicine that I want you to take now. Here’s some ginger ale.”

Haley slowly took the medicine and quietly looked up at Dean. “Daddy, I don’t feel good.” She moaned wrapped her arms around her stomach.

“Are you going to throw up again?” She shook her head. “Sip on this ginger ale for a little bit and nibble on these crackers. Can you do that?”

She nodded and nibbled on a cracker.

“I’m going to talk with Papa for a moment. I’ll be right back.” Dean stood and Haley nodded. Dean found Cas cleaning a spot in the hallway he could only guess Haley puked. “You’re nesting, that means you’re getting close. Did Haley puke there?”

Cas looked up with teary eyes. “Not only here but in my office, on my sock, down my shirt and on my back…”

“Cas…” Cas stood up, basically sobbing.

“I tried to take a bath ro clean off while Haley was sleeping but Riley woke up and wanna to bathe with me but got in with his underwear on…”

“Cas…”

“I got out when I heard Haley crying. She threw up in the toilet. Riley was trying to get in the bathroom. I yelled at him and he started crying. Haley was crying while she threw up…I’m emotional. You wouldn’t pick up your phone and you said…you said you were—“

“Cas!”

“You said I could reach you, but you lied. I didn’t want to get sick because Haley was sick. The puke didn’t worry me, but keeping everything under control worried me. You were gone. I was scared. Haley was calling for you and Riley was stil—“

That’s when Cas received a pop to the face. It wasn’t a hard smack but hard enough to leave a red mark and to stun Cas for a moment. “Cas, calm down. You can’t help it when a kid gets sick. It’s something you can’t prepare for. Sam and I hit a patch of road where there was no signal. I’m sorry, this happened. I need you to calm down, and breath. Everybody’s ok. I want you to go lie down and rest for a few minutes. Whenever your heart rate goes down you can go back and clean the messes or talk with Riley, or hang with Ethan and Dot you can, but I’ll deal with Haley, ok.”

Cas rubbed the spot on his cheek where Dean popped some sense into him and he nodded. Dean wiped away the stray tears on Cas’s face. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“It’s ok, babe. I’m sorry I hit you.” Dean kissed Cas’s cheek. “Go get some rest and han gout with the rest of the family.”

He watched Cas waddled back to the bedroom and Dean walked into Haley’s room. She was weakly sipping the ginger ale. “You wanna try to go to sleep?”

She nodded and slowly blinked. The medicine was kicking in. “Mmm…” She whimpered.

“Scoot, Daddy’s gonna lay with you for a while.” Dean sat on the bed and toed off his shoes and laid down. Haley tucked herself beside Dean. He took her favorite blanket and wrapped it around mostly her and some of him. She snuggled down until her head was smushed between his bicep and peck.

He absentmindedly ran his finger through her hair and closed his eyes. _‘Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better.’_ Dean softly sang. _‘Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better.’_

Dean placed his hand softly on his stomach draping it over her torso. _‘And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah.’_ Dean could feel himself giving in to sleep. _‘Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better.’_

 _‘So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah.’_ Dean yawned, but kept softly singing. _‘Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin. Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh. Nah nah nah nah nah na—‘_

Dean faded into the depth of sleep with his sickly daughter tucked into his arm. Totally worth not going camping with Sam.

_******* _


	4. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, short chapter. BUTTTTTTTTTT! Next chapter will be looonnnngg!! You're Welcome. --MCRgurl

Castiel closed his eyes as he lay on the couch with Riley watching TV on the floor beside him. It was a normal day, all the girls were at schools, and Dean was teaching; a normal Wednesday. Castiel’s phone buzzed on the side table. It was only 10:00, so Dean was teaching. Who could be calling?

“Riley, can you hand Papa the phone?” He asked, being very far in his pregnancy. Riley nodded and gave him the phone. “Hello?” Castiel answered.

“Hello, is this Mr. Winchester-Novak?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“This is Mrs. Mills, your daughter Ethan’s teacher. I’m calling because your daughter has gotten herself into a little—well big fight with another two students in class.”

Castiel eyes widen and he rubbed his forehead. “She did what?”

“She got into a fight, which from what I’ve heard she started. I don’t know the whole story, but she’s in the principal’s office right now. He wanted me to call you to take her home.”

“Alright…I’ll be there in about 30 minutes.” Castiel hung up and rubbed his belly. “I am raising a Winchester…” He mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes and getting up slowly. “Riley, I’m taking you to Grandpa’s house for the rest of the day, okay?”

“Why, Papa?” Riley asks as Castiel helps him into the car. “Well, Ethan has been a bad sister.”

“Why has Ethan been bad? Ethan is nice to me.” Riley smiled, as Cas buckled him up. “I don’t know Riley. I’m hoping she’ll tell me that.”

“Ethan fixes me popcorn when you’re not home, because she knows you don’t like me eating popcorn.” Riley giggled and Cas rolled his eyes, backing up the car. “Does she really?”

“Yeah, but she told me not to tell you.” Riley said, seeming to regret his words. “It’s okay Riley, it’ll be our little secret.”

 

Castiel pulled into the parking lot, getting out slowly going into the school. He went straight into the office. “Hello, how may I help you?” the lady had the front desk asked. “Hi, I got a call saying I needed to pick my daughter up? That she is in the principal’s office.”

“Are you Mr. Winchester-Novak?” She asked. “Yes ma’am.”

“His office his right over there, it’s the first room on the left.” She smiled as she spoke. “Thank you.” Castiel said, walking—well more of a waddle—off.

When he walked in he saw Ethan sitting in a chair in-front of the principal. “Hello, Mr. Winchester—Novak, have a seat.”  Cas nodded and got into the seat next to Ethan. She didn’t have a scratch on her, but she looked pissed.

“Now, do you know why you are here?” The man asked. Castiel nodded. “Ethan got into a fight.”

“That’s correct. She did get into a fight. Her and two classmates decided to get into a verbal fight that turned into a fist fight. Well, it was more like Ethan’s fist hitting one kid and Mrs. Mills breaking it up. I’ve suspended her for a week. Ethan would you like to tell him why you did it?”

Ethan answered instantly. “They were making fun of Dot, Papa! They were calling her names and one pushed her over at lunch!” Ethan yelled. “I had to do something!”

Castiel glared and looked at the principal. “Is the other boy in trouble?” He asked. The principal shook his head. “There is no evidence to show that it’s true.”

“But it happened!” Ethan yelled. Castiel bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes for a second. He was hit by a sharp pain in his lower back. He felt his belly quickly, realizing it was hard as a rock.

“Anyway, I would like for you to take her home. She can’t come back to school for a week. If it happens again, I’ll have to expel her.” Castiel nodded and holding his belly, trying not to seem in pain. “Thank you…” Cas said, getting up, holding his back.

Ethan got up and followed her father out of the room. “Papa, I’m sorry, I was trying to help Dot.”

Castiel got into the car quickly, completely silent. “Papa please talk to me…this is worse than you yelling at me…”

“I’m dropping you off at Grandpa’s house.”

“Why, you can’t talk to me, like a man?”

“Ethan, stop.”

“You’re too emotional to tell off your daughter?”

“Ethan I said stop.” Castiel yelled intensely.

“Yell at me, you big baby!” She shouted. “I said STOP.” Castiel shouted, stopping the car at their Grandpa’s house. “Now go into your Grandpa’s house…Tell him to pick up the girls when school is over.” Castiel said, quietly.

Ethan glared at him, getting out of the car, going into the house. Castiel let his tears fall down his eyes, leaning his head on the steering wheel. He drove off to the house. It was only about 5 minutes away. He got out of the car slowly, getting into the house.

He got his phone out as he got out of his clothes, wanting to take a bath. He was still crying, after what Ethan said, so he called Dean.

“Hey Baby…I’m in the middle of class—“

“Dean, I need you at home…” He cried getting into the tub. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked seeming worried. “Dean, I think I’m going into labor…I went to school to pick up Ethan and my stomach is hard and my lower back is hurting ever 15 minutes and—“

“Wait, why did you pick up Ethan?”

“It doesn’t matter! Please baby, I need you here…” Castiel said in tears. “Okay baby…I’m on my way, okay? Deep breathes okay? Deep breathes.”

“Okay…I love you.” He mumbled, leaning his head back on the tub. “I love you too Cas. Now, let’s go have us some babies.”


	5. Something Doesn't Feel Right

“Cas, I’m home. How are you doing?” Dean called out as he entered the house.

“I’m in the bathroom.” Cas called out.

He rushed into the bathroom to find Cas sitting in the bathtub. His knees poke out of the water and Cas head was tilted back. He didn’t looked pained yet. “How are you doing? How are the contractions?”

“They are only 12 minutes apart and my water hasn’t broken yet.” Cas nodded.

“You keep soaking and yell for me if you need any help or feel the need to go to the hospital.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. “We’re going to do this right this time.”

Cas nodded and closed his eyes. “Go make some calls and chill. You’ll know if I need you.”

“Riley’s at Dad’s?” Dean asked setting a towel by the tub.

“Yeah, so is Ethan. She got in a fight with a boy, who supposedly was making fun of Dot.”

“Really? What do you mean by supposedly?” Dean set down beside the tub and took out his phone.

“There is no evidence that he did any of that, and she surely gave that boy a beat down from the look on her face and the cuts on her knuckles.”

“She is a Winchester.” Dean smiled.

“Exactly what I said.” Cas chuckled. “She was pissed when she got suspended for a week.”

“Suspended? Really?”

“She said some things to me that she probably needs to be punished for those, but not the fight.”

“What did she say?” Dean cocked his head.

“She was calling me names, she was yelling at me. I thought she was going to hit me. She stormed into John’s house and glared at me.”

“After all of this is done, I’ll talk with her.” Dean nodded and dialed a number into his phone. “When was your last contraction?”

Cas looked at the clock. “7 minutes ago, still have 5 minutes or so; give or take a minute.”

Dean nodded and raised the phone to his ear. “Hello, My husband is in labor, I wanted to know if we could get a room set up. He’s only at the begin and his water hasn’t broken yet, but I just wanna be prepared.” Dean took Cas’s hand. “Thank you. Yeah, well call again when we leave.”

_**& ^%$#$%^&*^%$#@$%^&*^%$** _

“This is probably the slowest labor both of us have ever had.” Cas grumbled.

Dean hung up his phone. “John said that he just got Riley to bed. The Sweet Peas are watching a movie before their bedtime.”

“Seriously, Dean, I went into labor around noon and now it’s 8 and the contractions are still only 6 minutes apart.”

“It’s ok, Cas, the baby are taking their time, that’s all. How about when they reach around 4 minutes, we go on to the hospital and see what’s up.” Dean patted Cas’s shoulder.

Cas groaned as a contraction reared its ugly head. “I forgot how much I hated this.”

“You did better than me, when you had Meg and Crowley’s twins.” Dean sat down on the couch beside Cas. “You ever calm the whole way through. You’re still calm right now with a contraction crashing into you.”

“Can we go ahead to the hospital, please. Something’s not right.” Cas begged.

“Sure, if you don’t feel right, that’s a good enough reason for me.” Dean stood and helped Cas up.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(** _

“Hello Mr. and Mr. Winchester-Novak. How are you doing?” Anna smiled.

“Hey, Anna.” Dean smiled. Cas nodded. “I’m fine, Cas has seen better days though.”

“Can you do an ultrasound and look at the babies, please, Anna.” Cas asked innocently.

Anna walked over to Cas. “Let me just see if I can feel the positions of the babies then see what we can see.”

Cas nodded and relaxed a little bit. “Anna, something just doesn’t feel right. The labor is slow and the twins I had years ago…one of breech. What if one of these are breech?”

“Let’s check that out.” Anna said as a sonogram machine was rolled in.

“Last time the one was in a frank breech.” Cas informed.

“Cas, calm down, we’re gonna figure this all out.” Dean rubbed the back of Cas’s hand. Anna started the ultrasound and immediately Dean saw the concern grow on Anna’s face. Cas had his eyes closed as a contraction bubbled to the surface. “What’s wrong?”

“Yeah, something is wrong, the first baby is complete breech from what I can tell.”

Cas groaned. “Do a C-section, Anna. You have to do a Cesarean.”

“Let’s get you prepped. Dean, followed Nurse Hurley to get prepped.” Anna wiped the gel off Cas’s stomach. “You’re going to be just fine, Cas. This is just a precaution.”

“I know, I know what needs to be done.” Cas hummed.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(*&^%** _

Cas stomach was numbed and a curtain was placed in front of him so he couldn’t see what was going on. Dean sat beside Cas and held his hand. “You’re doing good.” Dean nodded.

“How’s it lookin?” Cas mumbled.

He peaked around the curtain. Dean turned to Cas and smiled. “The first baby is coming out.” There was a loud squeal. “You gotta a baby girl.”

Cas smiled. “A girl?”

“Girl #4, Cas.” Dean laughed. “One down one to go.”

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean kissed Cas’s temple. “You’re doing great.”

A tear slipped out of Cas’s eyes. “Are they alright?”

Dean looked around the curtain. “Dean, Cas, you gotta baby boy.” Anna said with a baby cry sound after.

“Are they ok?” Cas repeated.

“They are perfect, Cas.” Dean smiled.

_**& ^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*^%$#** _

Cas woke up later, much later after they stitched him up. He was very sore and weak. He turned his head and saw Dean asleep on the recliner. He looked peaceful. Cas looked at the clock and saw it was 5 in the morning and knew he needed more sleep and so did Dean.

The next time he woke up Dean was awake and was grading papers in his lap with his reading glasses on his nose. He guessed that Sam must have brought those over to him sometime last night or early this morning. He was less sore this morning, but probably because they gave him pain killers.

Cas attempted to sit up but hissed in pain at the stiffness in his belly. Dean flinched and looked up. “Good morning, babe. You’re stitches are going to make you pretty sore for the next 3 or 4 weeks. Good thing you’re not working as harsh as you used to.”

“How are the twins?” Cas mumbled.

“They are perfect. A nurse said she was going to roll them in at 8, it’s 7:45. Gives us time to think up names.”

“I like Ryan Avery.” Cas nodded. “You can think of the girls name.”

“How about Lyric Kennedy?” Dean set his papers aside. “I want her to have a unique name.”

“Those re perfect names.” Cas smiled.

“I talked with Ethan on the phone this morning before Dad took Haley and Dot to school.” Dean informed.

“What’d you say?”

“She had no right to yell at you, and call you the things she did. I understood that she was angry, and Dot did inform me that a boy was picking on her and Ethan stepped it and that we weren’t mad at her about that. I did tell her that when you and me got home she was going to be punished.”

“How’d she take it?”

“I heard some crying and her cracking voice kinda gave it away that she was regretting her word choice.”

“What are you planning on doing?” Cas asked stretching his hand out to Dean.

Dean stood and sat down in the chair by the bed and took the hand gratefully. “Either spanking or a long talking to about etiquette and take something away from her.”

“How about a spanking and a long talking to about etiquette without taking anything away.” Cas suggested.

“Sounds good.”

“She’s a Winchester, she’s hardheaded and a spanking might be the only thing that would stick.” Cas laughed softly.

“Get some sleep, I know you’re still tired. You can see the babies when you wake.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the forehead while he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep once more.

_******* _


	6. Babbling

           

            **_5 Months Later…_**

****

Castiel woke up with the sound of 2 babies crying in the room near them. He automatically got up; he knew they were crying because they were alone. When he opened the door, one of them automatically stopped a looked at him. Cas smiled and gave the baby a overdramatic smile before going over to her and picking her up.

            “Good Morning, Lyric.” Cas kissed her cheek. “Your brother doesn’t know what the sound of the door means yet, but let’s show him our shining faces.” He said walking over to Ryan’s crib. As soon as he saw Cas’s face his face brighten into a smile. The boy mumbled as he stretched his hands up into the air, wanting to be held.

            Cas used one arm and picked him up, holding them both on both shoulders. Ryan rubbed his eyes letting his head fall on Cas’s shoulder while Lyrics enjoyed playing with Cas’s ear.

He sat them down on the changing table and under dressed out of their sleep wear. He lifted his head and went to get fresh diapers. “Okay, one of you let took a big dump last night. I can smell ya. Now, who is the culprit?”

Castiel smile down at Ryan as he began taking off his diaper. “Was it you, Ryan?” Castiel smirked, seeing it was not him. “I see…then it must be…,” He threw away Ryan’s dirty diaper and cleaned off his butt before turning to Lyric. “You!” Castiel smirked as he went down and tickled her little belly, making her giggle.

Then he took off her diaper, plugging his nose. “That wasn’t very nice of you Lyric, oh dear!” He threw the spoiled mess away, wiping her good and clean. “Do you feel better now, baby girl?” Castiel asked her. She smiled and tried to grab at her Papa, mumbling nonsense. Cas next gave them both a fresh and clean diaper.

“I can bet money that you’ll be a talker.” Castiel smiled, walking over to their dresser to get their clothes for the day. Ryan start yelling nonsense as Castiel walked away. “Okay, okay, Ryan. Hold your horses. Papa’s not going anywhere.” Castiel got the clothes and walked back. “I picked your favorite shirt Ryan; you can’t get mad at that.” The shirt said ‘Daddy’s Boy’ because Ryan would do anything to be with Dean. He loved Cas, but when Dean came in the room Ryan couldn’t be happier. Lyric was the exact opposite to that.

Castiel picked Ryan up and blew a big fart noise on his tummy until he was giggling. “There’s that smile I love.” Castiel said sitting back down, getting his shirt on. Ryan tried kicking his legs as Cas tried putting his pants on. “Are you telling me it’s a no pants day? I’m not sure your sisters want to see me with no pants on. If I have to wear them you do too.” Castiel grinned down, trying to get his pants on again, only for more stubborn kicks.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go to your sister and try again later.” Cas said, moving over to Lyric who was sucking on her thumb. “Hold on Lyric, let me get your paci.” He walked over to the crib and grabbed her pink pacifier, walking back over. He slowly took her thumb making her squeal, only to stop when she sees the pacifier. “See, you love the paci.”

Lyric was easy to dress in a lovely, purple onesie with a big black cat on it. “Ryan, did you see that? Your sister is easy to dress.” Ryan grunted and kicked his legs. “Okay, fine I guess it can be no pants day for you.”

Ryan mumbled nonsense loudly, almost clapping his hands. “I know, no pants day is fun.” He picked up him and picked up Lyric turning around only to see Dean. Ryan stretched his hands out, yelling random letters when he saw him. “You see Daddy?! Let’s go say hey to him.” Dean smiled as Castiel walked over to them, handing him Ryan. Ryan’s automatically grabbed onto Dean’s shirt not letting go anytime soon.

“How long have you been watching?” Cas asked letting Lyric suck on her paci loudly in his ear. Dean smirked. “Only about 4 minutes…Riley came into the room after you left, wanting me to wake up the sweet peas so he could have someone to play with. I told him, he could go wake them up, as long as he was nice about it. Now, I am here.”

Castiel smiled as Ryan brought Dean’s shirt to his mouth. “No Ryan, shirts are to wear, not to suck on.” Dean said walking over to get Ryan’s pacifier. “Well, he doesn’t think pants are for wearing either Dean, so he might not like you taking away his shirt.” Castiel smiled as Lyric spit out her paci for it to fall onto the floor.

“Uh oh!” He made an over dramatic face as it fell on the floor. Lyric had her mouth a gasp and mumbled the same sound as Castiel made without actually saying ‘uh oh’.

Dean walked over to Cas with Ryan in his arms, sucking on his blue paci. They both walk into the den, sitting the babies on the floor, letting them have some tummy time.  Castiel sat down with them as Dean fixed everyone supper.

Dean smiled seeing how happy Cas was. He hadn’t been that happy sense Riley was born and it made Dean very happy. Lyric picked up a block on the floor and threw it on the floor. “Uh oh!” Cas said picking it up, giving it back to her. Ryan was trying to sit up, pushing his arms up. Castiel helped him up and sat him in his lap. Ryan sucked on his pacifier happily in his lap.

Soon everyone was up and awake, eating breakfast. It was going to be a lovely day at home.


	7. They Say Don't Drive While Angry...

“As a side note, my little 5 month old baby twins are figuring who’s their favorite parent.” Dean subtly points at himself, getting a chuckle out of the class. “My little baby girl, Lyric has found she is a Papa’s girl and loves her Papa, but Little Ryan is a Daddy’s boy. My husband will be dressing up for the day or feeding them and the moment Ryan sees me it’s like Papa’s not there and he’s alone, or he gets fed up with Papa when he see’s me.”

“Will you ever bring them in one day?”

“Right now, my husband is working mostly from home and when he does have to head to his place of employment…the hospital, he takes them to the daycare we have been using for my oldest son, that we also used for my oldest daughters. They are pretty reliable; no, I will probably not be bringing them in.”

It was Dean’s third period of the day and there was still a half hour of class left. He was letting the class start on their homework so he could grade so of their project before his planning period. His phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket to reveal that Riley’s daycare was calling him. “Hello?” He answered.

“Can I speak with Mr. Winchester-Novak?”

“Speaking.” Dean replied confused.

“This is Dean, correct?”

“Yes, what’s going on?” Dean put down his pen.

“Your brother, Mr. Sam Winchester hasn’t shown up yet. He’s normally here around 1:20 and it’s almost 2.”

“Yeah, it’s Wednesday, he should have been there to pick him up, cause I can’t, I’ll call him and see what’s up. I’ll call back and let you know what’s happening, thanks for letting me know.” Dean hung up and rubbed his temple. He dialed Sam’s number and held the phone up to his ear.

“Hey Dean, so I switched shifts with Brady so I could clock in a few more hours today, so I should be off at 5:30 so we could meet up at the bar just like we planned.”

“Dammit Sam.” Dean blurted out.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Sam asked confused.

“Do you know what day is today?” Dean asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not your birthday…” Sam mumbled.

“It’s Wednesday, Sam. What do you do every fucking Wednesday at 1:20?”

“Oh Shit, fuck…” Dean heard Sam gasp and things fall over.

“Yeah, that’s right, Sam. I have a better chance of Dad picking both Riley and the Trips up on Wednesdays.”

“I’m leaving right now, Dean. I’ll be at the daycare in 10 minutes and I’ll be at the school in half an hour.”

“I can’t count on you for shit, Sam.” Dean hung up and laid his hands flat on the desk. He got a called 10 minute later saying that Sam had picked up Riley, blaming something about traffic and Dean was fuming. He stood and walked over to the white board and started writing the homework. His phone was still in his hand and it buzzed with a text from Sam. _‘Is there any way I can make it up to you, Dean? I’m sorry.’_

Dean clenched his fist and closed his eyes. It was one swift move. He chucked the phone across the room at full force shattering against the wall. He opened his eyes to find everyone in the class was staring at him with big eyes. He took a deep breath and pointed at the class. “Life lesson, kids, be a reliable person.”

The bell rang and the kids quickly filed out of the classroom, leaving Dean alone to calm down a bit. About 15 minutes later Sam opens the door to Dean’s classroom. “Hey, Dean, we’re here. Sorry we’re a little late.”

“If I hadn’t called you, you would have never picked up Riley from Daycare. You blamed traffic for being late. No, you _forgot_ to pick up your nephew. You don’t have to worry about picking up your son because Ruby does it because she stays at home, she’s a stay at home mom. She has that kind of time to pick up her son after school. Cas and I don’t have that option. Cas works from home on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays . He has to go to the hospital on Monday and Fridays for meetings. We rely on you to pick Riley up on Monday, Wednesday’s and Fridays. Monday and Friday he gets here right before the dismissal rings, on Wednesdays you are supposed to bring him her so Jess can take him home while I’m in meetings. John takes home the sweet peas every day. How could you forget?” Dean started to yell by the end.

“I’m sorry, Dean. It just slipped my mind.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

“Slipped your mind?” Dean gaped. “I don’t think you understand, Sam. This isn’t something that can just slip your mind. Cas and I rely on your to pick up Riley and bring him here. That’s all we ask, and this isn’t the first time you have _forgotten_. This isn’t the first time you have put work in front of family. I’m your brother and I can’t on you, not one damn bit.”

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Sam whispered.

“I’m sorry aint gonna cut anymore, Sammy. Just on this school year alone, these five short months you have forgotten to pick up Riley 7 times.” Dean informed. “I’m sorry isn’t enough, Sam.”

“Dean, what can I do to make it up to you? I’m sorry.” Sam opened his hands palm up towards Dean.

“You can take that I’m sorry and cram it up your lily white ass. I’m done, Sam. I can find someone else who will willingly pick up my son on Monday Wednesday’s and Fridays.”

“Dean, I’ll do better, next time. Friday he’ll be here on time. I won’t forget anymore, I promise.” Sam begged.

“You said that last time, and the time before that. Every time you forget you give me the same piss poor promise that you will do better next time. Just stop.” Dean replied back to Sam, about ten seconds away from punching the man. “Just get outta here.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*()** _

Shortly after Sam left Jess picked up Riley so Dean could head to his meeting and by the time he got home it was nearing 6 in the evening. Dean was still in a crappy mood. He couldn’t trust his own brother. He opened the front door and toed off his shoes and dropped his stuff down in a chair as he walked into the kitchen.

Cas was at the stove cooking at looks like pasta with Riley seating on the counter eating a limp noodle. Cas smiled and looked at his husband. “No, hey Babe, I’m home?”

Dean blinked as he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. “Oh yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, what’s wrong?” Cas laughed.

Dean shook his head. “It’s nothing…just got into a fight with Sam.”

“Uncle Sammy forgot me at daycare today.” Riley informed.

“Thanks, buddy.” Dean tipped his drink towards his son. “Yeah, Ri’s daycare called to inform me that Sam hadn’t shown up to pick Riley up. I called Sam and he had switched shifts with Brady again to get a few more hours. I cussed him out over the phone in front of my whole third period class and then cussed him out when he showed up with Riley.”

Cas placed his hand on his hips. “So what are we going to do? Sam agreed to pick Riley up on Monday, Wednesday’s and Friday and said he was free at those times on those days, but obviously he’s not reliable. I man those three day I absolutely can not pick Ri up.”

Dean ran his finger through his hair. “I could make a few calls, Jo or Ellen could maybe do it, or Meg and/or Crowley?” Dean took a swig of his beer then tilted his head back. “ I can’t believe Sam.”

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it, right now. The girls are in their rooms doing homework…or avoiding their homework, whilst the twins are in the living room. Before you do anything rash, calm yourself down, play with your kids and clear your head.” Cas walked over to Dean and placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. “I tried calling you to tell you that Riley got home ok, but your phone went straight to voicemail.”

“I kinda broke it, this afternoon.”

“Dean…” Cas groaned.

“I had just got off the phone with Sam and I was fuming and I just chucked it and it hit the wall and that all she wrote.”

“You need to work on your anger management.” Cas looked up at his husband. “One of these days you’re going to accidently hurt one of our kids in your fit of anger.”

“I’ll work on it, ok. You finish supper, I’ll play with Lyric and Ryan for a bit.” Dean pecked Cas on the lips.

“Ew, gross.” Riley remarked.

Dean walked off hearing Cas say something about cooties. He walked into the living room. Lyric was laying on her stomach rattling a set a plastic keys, while Ryan was propped against his sister chewing on a corner of his blanket.

“What are you two doing?” Dean exclaimed getting down on the ground with them.

Lyric babbled while shaking the keys. He face had an expression like everything she said made complete sense. Ryan made a sour face and stretch out his arms to Dean and whimpered.

“What’s the matter, Green Bean? Daddy’s right here.” Dean replied lifting Ryan into his lap. Dean moved onto his back and let Ryan lay on his chest. He then grabbed Lyric and gently tugged her so she slid closer to him. He laid there for 20 minutes just listening to Lyric babble while tugging at his hair and face. Ryan grabbed and released Dean’s shirt and would beat Dean’s chest with a big smile.

Dean saw Riley dash down the hall. “Whoa, Riley, get back over here, bub.” Riley came back into the room hesitantly. “You know better than to run in the house.”

“But I—“

“Riley Lucas.” Dean scolded. “You know better than to run in the house.”

“But—“

Dean slowly sat up, getting a whimper from Lyric. “No, you could get hurt. No running in the house, understand?”

“But Daddy—“

“One more ‘but’, Riley and you’re going to get popped.” Dean parented. “There is absolutely no running in the house. The only time it is ok to run in the house, is if the house in on fire. Even then you want to be low to the ground.”

Riley stared at Dean. “But…”

“Ok, that’s enough.” Dean set Ryan on the ground and stood. Riley took off running. “Riley Lucas Winchester-Novak.”

“NO!” Riley yelled as he slammed his bedroom door.

“Ethan, Dot, Haley supper is almost ready. I need you to wash up and watched Lyric and Ryan for me and Papa.” Dean called out, then hearing three oks and then movement from their rooms. He walked to Riley’s room and opened the room. The four year old didn’t know how to lock doors. He walked inside to find Riley hiding in the corner. He lifted the whimpering four year old off the ground and onto the bed. Dean crouched down on the balls of his toes looking up at the scared little boy. “You know what you did wrong?”

“R-ran…in the house.”

Dean nodded. “Yes, but you also disobeyed me and yelled at me. I was just going to take you into your room and sit you down and talk to you about why you were running and what was so important. That’s when you kept running…away from me and then yelled at me.”

“I’m s-sorry, D-Daddy.” Ryan cried.

“I think you deserve a spanking now, Son.”

“No! NO! Daddy!” Riley screamed and started to squirm away.

“You dug your own grave, bud.” Dean sat on the bed and pulled Riley over his lap and the little boys jeans down.

_*** &^%&*(*&^%$^&*(*&^%$#$%** _

Dean walked back into the kitchen where the rest of the family was about to start eating. “Where’s Ri?” Cas asked opening two cans of baby food.

“He’s not hungry.” Dean sat down taking a spoon and a one of the can of baby food from Cas. Cas glared at Dean. “He disobeyed so I spanked him, Cas. I told him he could join us when he was good and ready.”

“Dean…”

“Don’t Dean me, Cas. I did what needed to be done.” Dean smiled and gave Ryan a spoonful and food.

“Dean, I told Riley to go get the girls for supper.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell him to barrel down the hall.” Dean informed. “I told him no running in the house and he was being Riley and trying to squirm his way out of it, which ended up still running and then yelling at me twice.”

“Were you punishing Riley or getting out your anger about today?” Cas asked giving Lyric a mouthful of food.

“I calmed down, Cas. I’m fine.” Dean gave the last bit of food to Ryan.

“Yeah, after you spanked Riley.”

“I was fine before I punished our son for disobeying.” Dean was getting angry again. Today was just not his day.

“Don’t lie to me, Dean.”

“Why would I lie, Cas? I did what needed to be done end of story”

“Dean…”

That was it. He had had enough. Dean stood up, flinging the chair back and slamming his empty beer glass to the ground, shattering it. “STOP! Sam made me angry, Riley did not! Riley disobeyed! Sam forgot about me! You are making me angry! I’ve had a horrible day, Cas! JUST STOP!”

He stormed out of the kitchen, stepping on broken glass with his sock clad feet. He slid on his shoes and pulled on his chair and grabbed his keys. “Where are you going?” Cas asked from behind him.

“Out.”

“Where?” Cas was concerned.

“Just out. Leave me alone.” Dean slammed the front door. He slid into the front sit of the Impala. He hadn’t had a fight like that with Cas in a long time. He tore out of the driveway and down the road. They say don't drive while angry, Dean was beyond angry, he couldn't help but drive. It's what he did to clear his head. It was dark and he was on a empty road when his baby ran out of gas. He coasted to the side of the road and got out. He sat on the hood of the car. He didn’t want to walk to a gas station yet. He didn’t want to do anything. He watched a set of head lights going the opposite direction get closer to him. Before he could even think the drive lost control, Dean watched the car head straight towards him, before he could even think of moving.

_Everything went dark._

**_***_ **


	8. Damn It, Dean!

_**Cas POV** _

The room was almost silent other than the two green beans crying, from the yelling that Dean had done. “Girls, you can eat in your room, get Riley to eat with you.” Castiel said not looking the kids in the eyes. Everyone sat at the silent, waiting for their father to look at them. Cas turned his head, his crystal blue eyes staring at them.

“Just for tonight, okay?” Castiel faked a smile. “Okay Papa.” Dot said getting up first with her food and everyone else following. Cas picked up both Ryan and Lyric and bounced them up and down on his hip. “Ssh…Ssssh…” He whispered kissing their heads.

Lyric’s sobs soon calm down as Ryan’s got louder. He was screaming. “It’s okay Ryan, Papa’s got you. I’m not going anywhere.” Cas put Lyric into her feeding chair and held Ryan in his arms as he sobbed. “Ssssh…Everything’s okay Ryan…”

Soon his sobs slowed down and Cas put him into his feeding chair. “There you go.” Cas feed them both for a good 30 minutes, calming his nerves. When he started cleaning the twins up, Riley came in and was tugging at his jeans. “Yes, Riley?”

“Where’s Dad?” He asked timidly. “I wanted to say how sorry I was for my actions.” Cas slightly smiled and picked up the young boy sitting him into his lap. “That would be very sweet of you, but your Dad isn’t home.”

“Where is he?” Riley asked. “He is going for a drive. I don’t know when he’ll be back.” Cas said not looking at Riley, finishing wiping Ryan’s face.

“Okay, well can you tell him what I just told you?” He asked timidly, getting up. “Yes I will.” Cas said picking up Ryan and Lyric taking them to their room. He kissed their head as he sat down in the rocking chair with them in his arms.

He rocked them for another 30 minutes, singing them their favorite song. When they fell asleep and everything in the house was quiet, was when Castiel began to get worried.

He looked at his phone and remembered Dean broke his. He wanted Dean home. Not only was he worried but the kids were worried. Cas quietly shut the door and behind him, carrying the baby monitor in his hands. “Papa, is Dad coming home?” Cas turned his head, seeing Ethan behind him, frowning. “He’ll be home Ethan, go watch TV with your sisters. You don’t have to worry.”

Ethan sighed. “You promise?” She asked. Cas closed his eyes and looked at her. “I promise.” He said under his breath going into his and Dean’s room. He turned on his phone, calling Dean’s number. It didn’t even ring.

“Damn it Dean!” Cas yelled slamming his own phone the ground. “Why did you ever think it was okay to just leave!” He yelled to himself.

“Why’d you have to break your phone today too?” He mumbled to himself. He got into bed and rubbed his head. Where was Dean?

*&^%$#@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@!#$%^&*(

Cas woke up at 5 in morning with a child beside his bed. “Papa?” It was Riley who was there asking. “Papa, where is Daddy?” Riley asked tears in his bright eyes.

“Riley, come get in bed with me.” Cas said looking down at him. Riley nodded and climbed on top of the bed. “I want Daddy.” He cried, rubbing his eyes. Cas held the boy close to him and rubbed his hair. “I do too Riley, he’ll be home soon. Have you slept any?”

“No…Daddy always kisses me goodnight and he never came…” Riley frowned. “Is he that mad at me, Papa?”

Cas frowned and kissed Riley forehead. “He isn’t mad at you Riley…I can promise that. He loves you.” Riley turned and cuddled into his Papa, crying. Cas patted his back and rubbed his hair. “Go to sleep, Riley. Daddy will be here when you wake up.”

“What if he isn’t?” Riley asked. Castiel frowned. “He will be. Now, go to sleep…” Riley nodded and closed his eyes. An hour went by and it seemed Riley was asleep. Castiel hadn’t slept much either, but as soon as he closed his eyes the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Cas.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()** _

_**Dean POV** _

He woke up stiff and cold. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was staring up at a starry night sky. He slowly sat up and groaned. He had been flung backwards off his car a few feet away in the grass. He stood feeling all the aches and pains of being flung. He looked at the damages of the beloved Impala and decided that she couldn’t be driven. The supposed drunk who slammed into his car must have drove off unharmed since the vehicle was nowhere in sight and Dean had no clue how long he had been unconscious.

He walked for what felt like hours. It had dawned on him that he didn’t have his phone because his anger threw it against a wall. It was the middle of the night on a empty road in Kansas…maybe…nobody was there to help him.

He just kept walking. His body screamed for him to stop, but his mind told him to keep going. It was very early in the morning when he reached a diner on the out skirts of Lebanon Kansas about 3 ½ hours from Lawrence.

He limped into the diner and slowly sat on a bar stool at the counter. He was lucky enough to have his wallet and have some cash. A waitress walked over to him and poured him a cup of coffee. She smiled and touched his hand. “Are you ok, sweetheart? You look like you just took one hellava beating.”

Dean smirked. “I’ll live. My car was hit by another car, who drove off a couple of miles down the down. I walked all the way here. Is that any chance I could use your phone to call a tow truck and my husband?”

“Sure thing sugar. Coffee’s on the house.” She smiled and handed him the phone.

He quickly dialed their house number and it rang twice before a very tired Cas answered. “Hello?”

“Cas?”

“Who is this?”

“Cas, it’s Dean?”

He heard the ruffle of covers and shuffling across the carpet. “Dean, where the hell are you? You have been worrying the crap out of me.”

“I took a drive. I didn’t realize my car ran out of gas and then…”

“Then what? Are you ok?” Cas sounded panicked.

Tear started to bubble up in his eyes. “Cas, I’m sorry I stormed out. I’m sorry I yelled. I’m sorry I spanked Riley. I’m sorry for being a dick. I’m freaking out, Cas. I’m in a diner right outside Lebanon.”

“Do you want me to go drive over there?”

“Do you think John could watch the kids?” Dean wiped his eyes.

“Of course. Dean, what happened? You haven’t told me everything.”

“A drunk hit the Impala. I was sitting on the hood of the car and it hit the driver’s side door, knocking me a few feet away. I’m really sore and scratched up but fine.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Everything’s going to be ok, Dean.”

Dean nodded even though he knew Cas couldn’t see. “I know, thank you. I love you, Cas. Always and forever.”

“Stay calm, stay where you are, baby, I love you too.” Cas hung up and Dean called the tow truck and sent them to the Impala and got it pulled into the parking lot and then Dean waited for his lover to arrive so they can get home.

_******* _


	9. I n-need help-p

They drove the 3 ½ hours back home in complete silence. Dean couldn’t even sleep, and he was exhausted, and Cas didn’t even glance over at him once. He couldn’t even bare to look at himself in the mirror. He probably looked tore up and half dead. His face hurt from probable road rash, and his side probably had some as well and a bruised hip from how he landed, but he didn’t care. What hurt worse was knowing that Cas hated him at eh moment and he screwed up big time.

Cas wouldn’t never look at Dean the same ever again. He didn’t even know where to begin. He knew if he started off with “This is all Sam’s fault.” He would probably get punched or kicked in the balls.

He voted on keeping his mouth shut until Cas was ready to talk. Once they got home they waited at Bobby’s garage for the tow truck to bring The Impala back. They sat in the main building of Bobby’s garage, but still were quiet. Dean was battling exhaustion at this point. He would kill to be asleep right now, but he just couldn’t get there because he was too guilty for what he had done with Cas. He looked over at his husband then saw Bobby walk over to them.

“She’s around back. It will take some time but I think I can fix her up as good as new.” Bobby nodded.

“That’s great, Bobby. How much do we…I owe you?” Dean fixed his sentence.

“Aw, boy, I’ll do this in my free time, no charge. She should be better in a week or so.” Bobby waved him off.

“Thanks, Bobby. You got in cars you can loan me until she up and running?” Dean slowly rose to his feet.

“A minivan in the front.” Bobby shrugged. “Nothing to fancy.”

“I’ll take her. I can in a van for a week.” Dean nodded painting a smile on his face even though he wanted to cry, scream, and beg for forgiveness to Cas.

“I’m glad you are ok, son. Take it easy.” Bobby patted Dean’s shoulder. “See you around. I’ll call you when she’s done.”

Dean watched Bobby walked away. He turned and Cas was still sitting in his chair but not looking at Dean. He could have left at any moment. He had his car and now Dean had a rental. Cas had no real reason to stay with him. Dean shoved his hand in his pocket, bit the bullet and finally spoke to Cas. “I thought you would have gone by now. Gone home or Anna’s for a few days.”

Cas glared at Dean for a moment then away again and stood. He walked out of the building and towards his car. Dean followed. “Cas, talk to me please. What do I need to do to make this right?” He clutched at his hip in pain.

Cas froze and looked back at Dean once more. They shared a moment of silence as they looked into each other’s eyes. Cas’s eyes were filled with anger and rage, whilst Dean were overflowing with sorrow, exhaustion, and pain. He watched Cas turned and get in his car and drive off.

He didn’t move until Cas’s car was out of sight. He slowly limped to the minivan. He drove home and Cas’s car was in the driveway. He slowly got out of the car and headed to the door. Once he was inside he heard his kids voice. He felt the sting of tear bubble in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked down the hallway. He had to pass by all his kids rooms to get to his. He glanced inside and saw that all were empty. They must have been in the kitchen or living room.

Dean went directly to the master bathroom and slowly took off his shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the damage from the wreck on his face and side. His left side was badly bruised but nothing looked broken. His lip was split and had definite road rash on the side of his face that had dried blood caked on. He slowly and painfully slid off his jeans and boxers and turned on the shower. His hip was a nice shade of dark purple, but wasn’t dislocated or broken which was good. He deserved all of this.

Once showered and cleaned of all the dirt and blood Dean slipped into some sweatpants and a old comfy t shirt. He limped into the living room. Only half the crew was in there. The Sweet Peas were watching TV and not paying any attention. He wrapped his arms around his torso and stepped further inside the room and caught the attention of his girls.

“Daddy?” Haley smiled and hopped off the couch, Dot was a close second and Ethan trailed behind the two. “You’re back!”

“Yeah, I’m back. I’m sorry I ran out like that.” Dean tried to smiled.

“Are you ok, Daddy?” Ethan asked.

“I’ll be fine, nugget. Daddy’s just a little banged up.” Dean ran his fingers through her hair. “I need to speak with Papa.”

“He went in the kitchen to fix lunch.” Dot answered.

“Why aren’t you in school, ladies?”

“It’s a teachers workday.” Haley answered.

“Oh right, I should call the school and tell them why I didn’t show up.” Dean masked his true feelings from his kids. They nodded. “I’m going to speak with Papa. Y’all keep watching TV.”

He stepped into the kitchen and watched Riley help Cas feed Lyric and Ryan. Riley looked up and saw Dean and tried to make himself as small as possible. Cas noticed and looked over at whatever made Riley acted so scared. Riley got out of his chair and timidly walked around Dean and ran into the living room. Cas went back to fixing lunch, not paying Dean any mind.

“Cas, come on, let me have it. Yell at me, scream at me, punch me, spit on me, kick me, something.” Dean spoke. “Please, baby, we need to talk about this.” He clenched his fist and faced Dean. He looked up at the ceiling to hold back tears. “Please, do something…anything. I messed up, I screwed up.”

Cas’s breath hitched and he looked at Dean with wet eyes. “You left me and I had no idea where you were or if you were going to come back. Riley thinks it’s his fault you left. He thinks you are going to spank him worse than you did the other night. There’s a bruise on his ass from how hard you spanked him. Finally when you call you are freaked out and tell me you were in a wreck.” Cas had to stop. They both knew what Cas was going to say. Dean felt the prickle of tears form again. “My mind went directly to Dot’s wreck. I thought we can’t live through something like that again. We barely got through Dot’s accident, there’s no way we could do it again. This isn’t the first time you have acted in that amount of anger. The only difference is that each time you do I’m scared that you will hurt one of our kids, me, or yourself…Hell, you did hurt yourself.”

Dean was blinded by tears. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I’m so f-fucking sorry. I n-need help-p. I-I really scr-screwed up. I’m sorry.”

“What if you had been in that drivers seat last night? You saw the damages. The driver’s seat had caved in. You would have died. You wouldn’t have been able to apologize then.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry, Cas. Don’t leave me. I’ messed up and I’m going to make things right between us. I love you, don’t leave me. You’re the best thing I have in my life.” Dean dropped to his knees.

“Dean, Dean…Dean…”

“Please, don’t leave me, you’re the thing that keeps me together. I don’t know what I would do without you. I made a big mistake, please, don’t hate me.” Dean sobbed, breaking down.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Cas tried to talk with Dean.

“I’m lost without you, baby. I’m a messed up good soldier with miles of issues working a dead end job that doesn’t even pay very well with 6 kids that we spoil and it—“

That’s all Dean managed to say before Cas smacked him across the face. Dean blinked up at Cas with tear stained cheeks rubbed his cheek. “There, are you ok now? I love you, Dean. I’m mad at what happened. You do need help. We’re going to get you some anger management classes and we are going to patch up ours and the kids relationship. In the meantime I want you to go to sleep, because you look like you were hit by a car and haven’t slept in over 24 hours.”

He helped Dean up and Dean wiped the tears from his face. “I love you, Cas.”

“I know. Go get some sleep. I’ll talk this out more when you are rest and better.” Cas cupped one hand gently on Deans face and walked into the living room while Dean went into the bedroom and fell asleep. He smiled, everything was going to ok, eventually.

_******* _


	10. I Don't Wanna Think About That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, well, look-y there. We're back! Sorry, me and MCRgurl have been neck deep in stuff with school, band, art and work. I hope you like this chapter after the derailment of everything. <3 <3

It was bright when he woke up. He blinked and groaned at the sudden pain from laying on his bad side. He painfully sat up and looked at the clock. _10:53_ “Fuck.” He jumped out of bed only to have a sharp pain shoot through his body and send him to the ground on his face.

“Are you ok, Dean?” He heard Cas speak as he helped Dean up.

He groaned and clutched his side. He must have bruised his ribs something bad. “I slept through my alarm. ‘upposed t’ g’ ta schoo’” Dean mumbled disoriented.

“Oh no, that wreck messed you up something bad. I’m not letting you go to school today. Maybe tomorrow if you are acting different.” Cas lead Dean back to bed. Dean tried to weakly pull away, but Cas was way stronger at the moment. “I called the school and told them what happened. I told them you wouldn’t be coming in today and have a sub on stand by for tomorrow. I’m a doctor, Dean. I might be only a kids doctor but I am I doctor. You have multiple bruised ribs, a bruised hip, dislocated shoulder which popped back in place right after, and some serious road rash on you face and side.”

“But, school.”

“Dean, I thought about taking you to the hospital, but you were showing no signs of a concussion so I refrained.” Cas answered.

“Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean replied, not really paying attention to what Cas was saying. “I promise that I’m going to act better. There is going to be a change in me.”

“I know, I know. You need to rest. I scheduled you a consultation for anger management classes Thursday after school. In the meantime, you are going to rest, get better and stop stressing over the past. So what, it happened, you’re safe, everyone’s safe. We can fix us.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead softly and cupped Dean’s not injured cheek. “I love you, Dean Winchester-Novak.”

Dean smiled and leaned into Cas’s hand and closed his eyes. “I love you too, Castiel Novak.”

_**& *^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*()** _

He woke up again 4 ½ hours later stiff, sore, and in desperate need to go to the bathroom. Dean slowly sat up and slide out of bed and limped to the bathroom and did his business. He realized that he was just wearing boxers and he could see almost all of his injuries from the wreck.

He limped out of the bathroom and into the living heading to the kitchen for some pain killers when he noticed the girls and Riley were home. He could hear the girls and Riley was watching TV. It broke Dean’s heart to know that Riley was genuinely scared of him after what happened. He stepped over to Riley. The toddlers eyes were big staring up at him. “Riley?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. It all my fault.” Riley pouted.

Dean slowly sat down on the couch with a groan. “No, Ri, it’s not. Don’t ever think you caused any of this. I was wrong. I spanked you too hard and was too quick to punish you. I’m sorry.”

“Daddy, you look really hurt.” Riley informed.

Dean smirked. “I know, bub. I’m sorry for scaring you. Daddy is going to get some help with his anger and everything is going to go back to normal, alright.”

“Ok, Daddy.” The tot smiled.

“I love you, Carrot.” He stood slowly holding his hip and limping to the kitchen to get the desperately wanted pain killers. Before he got into the room he listened to the conversation. Something was going down and he didn't want it to end. 

“So what did you do, Ethan?” he heard Cas’s voice.

“I did what any sister would do.” Ethan proclaimed. “I told him that if he wanted to say that behind her back and bully her than he would have to face me.”

“He got all angry and turned red.” That was definitely Haley’s voice.

“He told me to get lost and pushed me, so I punched him.” Ethan explained.

“Ethan, fighting is not the answer.” Cas parented.

“I wasn’t going to just sit around and let Dot get picked on and pushed around.” Ethan stood up for her younger sister.

“You sound just like you Dad.” Cas said with a laugh. “Ethan, he punched you back.”

“Yeah, then I clocked him again. Papa, I’m done watching people look at Dot like she is different. She looks and acts just like we normally do, but just has a harder time doing some things. I can’t…I just can’t.”

Dean limped into the kitchen to find Ethan sitting in a chair in front of the sink with Cas wiping dried blood off her split lip. Her curly dirty blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail and a dark purple bruise engulfed left cheek bone. “What happened, Eth?”

Cas flinched at the sudden male voice. “Ethan got herself suspended for 10 days from school.”

“I heard you punched a guy.” Dean opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle.

“He deserved it.” Ethan crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t care if he deserved it. You got hurt, you gave the boy a concussion. You’re lucky he confessed to bullying Dot and his parents didn’t press charges.” Cas pointed throwing away the wet paper towel. “The principal wasn’t so forgiving and kicked you out for 10 days.”

“I’m sorry, Papa.” Ethan genuinely sounded upset.

Dean limped over to Ethan. He placed on Cas’s shoulder. “I got this.” Cas walked over to Dot and Haley. “Ethan, I love that you are standing up for you sister, but violence is not the answer.”

“But I had too…”

“I don’t care, darling.” Dean answered. “Honey, you have a busted lip and black eye. You gave the other guy a concussion. Why did it have to end up there?”

“He was calling Dot retarded. Her leg was hurting today so she was walking a little slower out of the school for recess and Gavin pushed her to the ground and laughed at her with his friends.”

Dean regretfully lifted her onto the counter so she was at eye level-ish. “Ethan, you and I are a lot alike. We like to solve problems with our own two hands. That ain’t gonna fly when you get to be my age. You see how bad I look?” Dean paused while she nodded. “I don’t want this to be you.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Ethan hung her head low.

Dean took his index finger and lifted the 3rd grader’s chin up. “Can you promise me that next time you feel the need to get yourself involved you will get a teacher or an adult? Only butt in if you think someone is going to get hurt.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Ethan nodded.

“Good girl.” Dean kissed the top of her head and painfully lowered her to the ground. He went back to his bottle of pain killer and popped four pill into his mouth and swallowed them dry then washed them down with water.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asked walking over to his husband as the three girl ran off.

“Like I was hit by a car.”

“Are you going to take your own advice?” Cas asked trying to fix Dean’s massive bedhead he was sporting.

“Hell yes, I told you I’m gonna change for the better.” Dean scoffed. “I don’t want Ethan to turn out like me.”

“You know, Haley might be the Daddy’s girl, but Ethan surely looks and acts like you.” Cas smiled contently.

“It’s a little after 4, and I haven’t heard any babies cry, babble, or giggle at all.” Dean just realized.

“With all the chaos I thought I was best for Ruby and Sam to babysit Lyric and Ryan for a day or two. They were more than happy to do so, especially when Sam wants to redeem himself for causing the whole thing.”

Dean ran a hand down his face. “I royally fucked up, Cas.”

“Yeah, you did.” Cas agreed.

“Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.” Dean sighed.

Cas took Dean’s hands. “I need you to stay strong, Dean. I forgive you for everything. You have to forgive yourself to, to get past this.”

He nodded and squeezed his husband’s hands. “Where would I be without you, Cas?”

“I don’t wanna think about that.” Cas smiled and gently pecked a kiss to Dean’s lips before walking out of the kitchen.

_******* _


	11. Angry School

“Why do I have to come with you?” Ethan pouted as she walked through the teachers parking lot with Dean at her side.

“You got suspended from elementary school for 10 days, missy. You’re going to come with me to my school every day and do the work your teachers have given you so you’re not falling behind.” Dean opened the front door. “Don’t think that just missing school is your punishment.”

“Why can’t I just stay home with Papa?”

“Papa has to work and not look after you when you’re supposed to be at school. With me I can work and keep my eye on you.” Dean smiled. “Come on, Eth. It’s not too bad here.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine…”

Dean unlocked the door to his room and step inside. Ethan pouted her way to the Dean’s desk and sat down. “Hey, maybe next time you’ll learn that you don’t go hitting other people. Even if they were making fun of someone.”

“I know, Daddy.” Ethan sighed.

“Then prove it, Ethan.” Dean answered crouching down onto his toes. “Right now, you’re showing me that you don’t wanna be here and I’m not even gonna try to learn something from this punishment.”

Ethan winced as she heard Dean hiss in pain as he straightened up in to stand. Dean noticed her reaction. “What was that?”

“Daddy, are you sure you’re ok to be back here? You still look really bad.”

“Thank you for worrying about me, Sweet pea. I’m fine. Start working on your stuff now and you should be done by lunch and you can listen to my class.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*^%$#%^&** _

“Alright class, I have made you all hold your questions until the end and I think I most of the answers for you so here’s my little speech. This…plus my limp.” Dean pointed to his face and hip. “Was caused by me sitting on the hood of my oh so beloved Impala and getting hit my another car. It’s a long complicated story I’m still trying to figure out and it just proves that people should just calm their tits. Lastly, yes, that is my daughter at my desk. That’s is the oldest of the triplets, Ethan.” Dean nodded. “I’m also staying after, shortly, to answer any questions and you projects are due Friday.”

That’s when the bell rang and everyone filed out. Dean erased what was written on the board and wrote his lesson plan for tomorrow in the corner. “Daddy, I thought you had no 4th period.”

“I don’t have a 4th period class. I grade papers now.” Dean grabbed the thick stack of papers and sat down at a student desk and slid on his reading glasses he only used to grade.

“Papa says you’re going to angry school. Is that right, Daddy?”

“Angry school?” Dean didn’t look up from his papers.

“Yeah, the angry school, because you had been really angry.” Ethan replied sounding so matter of fact.

Dean looked up and Ethan had the most innocent look on her face. “Yes, I’m taking Anger management classes.”

“Papa says I act just like you…does that mean I have to take those classes.”

Dean laid his arms on the table. “What do you think, Ethan? I mean you’re in fourth grade and have gotten suspended twice. You’ve been in two fist fights.”

“I’m not going to get into anymore fights, I promise.”

“I know how you act, sweet pea. When you get angry your first instinct is to throw a punch. More likely if you see someone bullying another person you’re going to butt in and throw the first punch. You’re next strike is getting expelled.”

Ethan looked down at her hands. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Sorry for what?” Dean replied. “Ethan, I’m not trying to be harsh. I’m telling you that you don’t want to end up like me.” He stood and walked over to his daughter and lifted her head so she would look at him with her teary eyes. “Honey, when I was in school I was the class bad boy. I got expelled from two high schools. I just barely graduated. I don’t want you to end up like me.”

“Can we go home, please?” Ethan wiped her eyes.

“Once Uncle Sam brings Riley here we can head home. Does that sound ok?” Ethan nodded wearily. “I love you, Ethan.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” She whimpered and laid her head on the desk. Dean went back grading for half an hour until Sam arrived.

“Daddy!” Riley charged at his father.

“Hey, bub. How was school?”

“Awesome!”

“Great, how about you go ahead and start on your homework while I talk with Uncle Sam.” Dean stood from the desk. He walked over to his younger brother and they stepped outside. “Hey, Sammy.”

“I don’t know why I didn’t think about this sooner. I put an alarm on my phone for every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to pick up Riley.” Sam smiled. “Man, you sure look tired and you still look pretty rough. Why did you even come in today?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I honestly feel like crap. I can barely walk or stand which I’ve had to do all day today and for sleep, well I haven’t really been getting any since the wreck.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Because I can’t sleep with the man sleeping beside hating me. We paint smiles on our faces in front of the kids but when our bedroom door shuts at night we can barely look at each other. I went to my first anger management class Friday, things still aren’t any better between us. I didn’t just fuck up this time, Sammy. I royally fucked up _everything._ ”

“Don’t say that, Dean. Yeah things are a little rough right now, but you’re alive, Cas is alive, your kids are alive. Just give Cas time, he’ll come around.”

“I just want things back the way they were before. Before Mom’s death, before Dot’s surgery, but Riley, back when everything was simple. I worked, Cas worked, the triplets went to daycare, everything was simple.”

“Go home, Dean, rest, you need it. Cas will come around soon enough.” Sam patted Dean’s shoulder. “Bye, bro.”

&^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()

“Cas, we’re home. I know it’s a little early, but the kids were ready to get home.” Ethan ran to her room and Riley followed Dean into the living room. “Riley, go finish up your homework and then you can watch TV before supper.”

“Yes, Daddy.” He ran into the kitchen and Dean walked upstairs. He peered into Cas’s office. CAs was taping away on the computer looking super focused with those sexy reading glasses on his face. He decided not to interrupted him so he walked into the nursery to check on the twins. They were peaceful sleeping. He checked his watch. They should be waking soon.

He stepped into the bedroom and changed out of his monkey suit and into just a loose fitting pair of sweats and a old AC/DC t-shirt. Dean peeked into Cas’s office again and Cas hadn’t changed. He lightly knocked on the open door to grab Cas’s attention. “Hey…”

Cas flicked his yes to Dean from the computer screen. “Hey, I didn’t hear you get home.”

“You were super focused. I just wanted to let you know me, Riley and Ethan are home early. Haley and Dot should be home in 15-20 minutes.”

“Lyric and Ryan should be awaking up around then, and I should be done. We can start on supper when Haley and Dot get home.” Cas nodded. “I’ll be now in half an hour.”

“Ok.” Dean walked back down the stairs. Dean helped Riley with his “homework” by the time they finished Haley and Dot got home. The rest of the night was uneventful. They eat, relaxed and got ready for bed, in that order.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*^%$#** _

Cas was reading in bed as Dean brushed his teeth. He could see Cas’s eye move after everyword through the mirror. He spit into the sink and wipe his mouth. As he slipped into the covers Cas closed his book and set it on the bedside table and he turned out the light. They both laid on their back with over half a foot distance away from each other. Dean sighed. He turned his head to look at Cas who was staring up at the ceiling. “I miss you.”

Cas turned his head with confusion. “What? I’ve been right here the whole time.”

“It doesn’t feel that way anymore. I know I fucked up our relationship, but I’m trying to makes things right again. I miss your touch. I miss laying my head on your chest and being lulled to sleep by the sound of your heart in my ear.”

“I’m trying to forgive you, Dean.” Cas replied. Dean’s heart broke. “I can’t just brush something like this off an pretend nothing happened. I know that you are trying so hard to get better and I’m proud of you for that. I’m relieved that you fixed things with the kids and with Sam, but I just can’t…not right now.”

Tear fell down the sides of Dean’s face. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to walk downstairs and sleep on the couch or stay put. Cas rolled onto his side facing Dean. He did the same. “I love you, Cas. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, I’m not going anywhere. I love you, too, Dean. You’re never going to lose me.” Cas smiled and wiped away Dean’s tears and scooted closer to his husband.

Dean nodded. “I’ll give you time.”

“Thank you. Keep on working on your anger management. You shouldn’t need it for long.” Cas smiled.

“I lectured Ethan today during my free period. I told her that she needs to improve herself as well, because she had already been suspended twice and next time it’s expulsion. I don’t want her to end up like I was as a teen. She needs an education. I worked my ass off for my teaching degree after being expelled twice.”

“She’s going to listen to you. Ethan told me everything that you told her and she understand that she needs to work on her anger. She loves you and wants to be good in yours and mine eyes.”

“She is. All of our kids are.”

“Get some sleep.” Cas laced his fingers with Deans before they both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep. Dean could feel a sliver of hope that things were getting better between him and Cas. With that he actually slept for a few hours.

_******* _


	12. Fixing

Castiel woke up with his arm across Dean’s chest and his mouth at the tips of Dean’s hair. He turned off his own alarm that Dean seemed to never wake up too, no matter how loud Castiel put it. Cas was a light sleepier unlike Dean.

He got up and looked over at his husband. The poor boy was sweating and he still looked in pain. Castiel frowned, he really cared about Dean. With that in Cas’s mind, he turns Dean’s alarm clock off, giving his husband another day to rest. Cas wasn’t dumb. He knew Dean hadn’t been sleeping. Cas was a light sleeper after all, he’d wake up every time Dean turned to another position.

Getting the little bit of hair off Dean’s forehead, Castiel kisses it lightly sighing. He missed Dean’s lips on his. He missed Dean in general, but he was still _mad_ at him, although he didn’t want to be. He was just as afraid of losing Dean as Dean was about losing him.

Castiel jumped into the shower, and then gets dressed and ready for his day. Just as he expected he hears the sound of crying coming from the room next to him.

He walked into the green beans room, instantly getting Ryan to stop crying, Lyric continued. Ryan mumbled something holding onto the bars of his cribs, looking over at Cas whom was picking up Lyric who was still crying. “What’s wrong baby girl? Papa’s here.” Castiel said with a considered face. She always stopped crying when Castiel came in.

He laid Lyric down on the changing table, trying to change her diaper, although she was kicking her feet. “What’s wrong Green Bean?” Castiel said picking her back up, rocking her in his arms, as he walked over to Ryan.

Ryan was looking up at both of them, looking confused with his favorite stuff-animal in his hand. It was a white dog with black spots all over it. He was hanging onto it as if he’d die if he let go and in his eyes, that was 100% correct. “Do you know what’s wrong with Lyric?” He asks Ryan. Ryan obviously does not respond.

Castiel sighs, somehow picking Ryan up with Lyric in his arms. Lyric’s crying seemed to calm down a bit, just long enough for Cas to be able to get Ryan in a new diaper in his clothes for the day.  He picked both of them back up, and walked into the Sweet Peas room. “Girls, it’s time to get up…You too Ethan.”

He heard shuffling from Haley’s bed, and a groan from Ethan’s. “You awake Dot?” Castiel asked looking at her bed. She sat up rubbing her eyes and nodded. “Alright, your Uncle should be over to pick you in about 45 minutes to get you to school.

“How come Daddy’s not like usually does?” He hears from Haley. Castiel turns back around; rubbing Lyric’s back, calming her down as she was still whimpering. “Your Daddy is still healing, don’t worry about it, okay sweetie?”

Haley nodded as Castiel walked into Riley’s room, who was already up playing with his favorite toy cars. “Broom, broom!” He was adding sound-effects. “Crash!” He yelled, making the cars collide, him throwing them on the floor. Castiel smiled at the door, not wanting to ruin his son’s playtime. Unfortunately, he had to.

“Riley, it’s time to eat breakfast.” Castiel said. Riley looked up just now noticing him. “Okay…” He almost groaned, getting up and running past Cas. “Hey, slow it down Carrot.”  Castiel said making Riley slow down as he gets to the table, and sits down. Castiel sits Lyric and Ryan in their feeding chairs, before getting out a bowl for Riley’s cereal.

He gets everything set out and ready for the others when they are ready for breakfast. Riley pours his own cereal as Castiel pours the milk, Riley digging in quickly.

The girls and Riley were all set and ready after 30 minutes when Sam knocked on the door. Cas opened it with Lyric in his hand, her still whimpering as Cas rocked her. “Hey Sam, sorry for the short notice, I just didn’t want Dean going to work today.”

“Hey man, it’s okay. I’ll do anything for my brother and his kids.” Sam said, looking back at the car seeing Tom in the front, looking out the window. Haley and Dot kissed Cas goodbye and Riley hugged his leg. “Have a good day, Cas said smiling then shutting the door.

“I don’t understand why I have to get up if I’m not going to school…” Ethan complained. “Because this is a punishment, not a vacation.” Castiel says looking sitting Lyric down on the floor making sure she balanced before he goes and gets Ryan.

Castiel put Lyrics favorite stuffed animal just out of her reach to see if she would crawl to it. He’d used this trick with Riley too. Lyrics just sat there and cried while Riley was cuddling onto his favorite stuffed dog. Castiel picked her up and sat her in his lap. “You know what, I do believe you are almost 7 month old. I bet you’re teething. Is that why you’re so upset, are you hurting?” Castiel asked kissing the crying babies cheek.

“Ethan, can you come here and play with your baby brother for a little bit while I help out your baby sister.”

“Okay, Papa.” She says, getting up and walking over to Ryan. Cas walks to Dean and his bathroom, finding baby orajel and putting a little on Lyric’s gums. She give Cas a funny look and Cas smiles. “It does taste funny, I know.”

He hears behind him a groan from his husband. Castiel walks into their room, happy that Lyric isn’t crying anymore. Dean is sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Good-Morning Dean.” Castiel says.

“What time is it?” Dean says looking at Cas. Castiel walks over to him and smirks. “It’s time for you to go back to sleep.”

“Seriously Cas, what time is it?” Dean mumbled still sleepy. “It’s 8:30, and before you say ‘I have to go to work’, you’re not.” Cas was expecting an argument from his husband. Dean’s usually had been not listening to Cas until he said it 4 times. But, that’s not what Cas got and it honestly made him a little more happy.

“Okay…” Is all Dean said, closing his eyes and getting comfy again. “Kiss the babies for me.” Castiel looked back and saw Dean seemed to already to be out again. He kissed Lyric with a sloppy kiss, making Lyric laugh. Those angry management classes had been working and his and Dean’s relationship seemed to be getting better.


	13. Night Time

            Castiel woke up in the middle of the night from his soft sleep to a fit of screaming and yelling. He instantly jumped out of bed, running into the sweet peas’ room. “HELP! HELP PLEASE!” Dot shouted in her sleep waking up what seemed like everyone in the house. Dot hadn’t had an panic attack in awhile, so this worried Cas. She got of therapy just a month ago.

            Cas shook her lightly. “Dot baby, it’s okay, Papa’s here, it’s okay, wake up sweetheart.” Castiel said to her as she stop shaking, grabbing onto Cas’s arm. Her breathing was fast, and she was crying. Castiel wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in closer to him, rubbing her back. “Ssssh…” Castiel said and kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay baby girl, that’s gone, Papa’s here and it’s okay.” Cas tried his hardest not to cry.

            The house had been full of stress since Dean had his little explosion, and although it was trying to back to normal, it wasn’t normal yet. Castiel was trying so hard to forgive Dean, and he didn’t understand why, but the way Dot fell apart in his arms made him think it was time. Dot lifted her head, rubbed the tears off her face.

            “Are you going to be okay here for the rest of the night?” Cas asked still rubbing Dot’s back. She nodded. “Are you sure, cause I can stay in here with you?”

            “Yes Papa.” She whispered, laying her head back down, and closing her eyes. Cas kissed her cheek, and left the room, seeing the others were back asleep. He heard a soft whimper from the twins room, so he walks in. Dean was in there with his back to the door, with Lyric in his arm as he hummed ‘ _Hey Jude_ ’ to her. She must have wakened up from her sleep from Dots screams. Ryan was up too, trying to stand up to get to Dean, mumbling different sounds trying to get his attention.

            Lyrics whimpers soon went away and Dean kissed her forehead as he put her into her crib. “What do you want Ryan?” Dean whispered smiling down at Ryan who was staring at him. Castiel watched as Dean picked Ryan up, making him giggle and smile. “Ssssh, you’ll wake up your sister.” Dean whispered as he rocked him in his arms. Dean turned around and saw Castiel at the doorway watching him.

            Dean’s smile seemed to go down a bit after looking at Cas which made Cas’s heart sink. Ryan was asleep in Dean’s arm so he quietly put him in his crib for the rest of the night.

            Castiel was already back in bed, but he wasn’t laying down. He was sitting up, looking at Dean. “Castiel, what are you—“

            “I miss you too.” He says without missing a beat as Dean got in the bed. “What do you mean?” Dean said looking at Cas confused. “You said a couple of days ago that you missed me, and I just wanted to say that I miss you too. I forgive you Dean. I actually forgive you this time. This tension has only been hurting us and the family and I just want it to go away because I love you Dean. I really do love you with all my heart,” Castiel felt a tear fall down his cheek, “and I’m so sorry that I was ever mad at you. I just was scared. I thought you were going to d-d-die.”

            Castiel pulled his knees up and laid his head on his knees. He felt a hand wrap around his waist, and a head leaning on his. “I love you too Cas, I’m not going anywhere baby.” Dean said rough as if he had cried from Castiel talking. Cas liked being in control, and this was tearing him apart.

            Castiel pulled his head up and looked straight into Dean’s eyes. They were swollen and red and it broke Cas’s heart and he needed to make things better. For the first time in weeks, Cas slowly grabbed the back of Dean’s head and crashed his lips with his. Dean kissed back and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, feeling him as their tongues found each other’s in the mess of their mouths. Dean messed with Cas’s hair and moaned into his mouth.

            Castiel kept on kissing him, stopping before it got too rough. “I missed those lips, and our roughness. Unfornately though, we don’t have any more condoms, and we don’t want any more kids, right? 6 is enough.” Castiel said, smiling, kissing Dean again.

            Dean sighed, and smiled. “You better buy some condom’s tomorrow then, because I need to feel you again.” Dean said, not smiling as much as if something Cas had said was off in his mind. Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek and moved over to his ear and whispered, “Don’t worry…I will. I’m gonna have lots of fun with you baby, you won’t be able to sit correct for a week. I really miss being in you.”

            Castiel kissed Dean again, laid back down on his side, patting the spot next to him. Dean laid back and Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, putting a tiny kiss to his shoulder as he spooned him. “Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel smiled.

            “Goodnight, Castiel.” Dean smiled-slightly, closing his eyes and both of them falling asleep.


	14. Afternoon Delights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are in for a treat, ya'll get two sex scenes in one chapter. Hooray!

“I’ve missed you so much.” Dean panted in between passionate kissed. He straddled his husband. Cas gripped his face tight and Dean stayed on his hands and knees. It wasn’t until Cas sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s wasn’t that Dean decided to sit in his lover’s lap. “You taste so good.”

“I bought more condoms while you were at work.” Cas panted as he peeled Dean’s shirt off.

“We already ran out? You just bought some two days ago.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s thick hair.

“What can I say? We’ve been extra horny lately.” Cas pulled away and ripped off his shirt.

Cas slipped his hands down the back of Dean’s pants and cupped both buttcheeks. “I haven’t been able to sit down at work for three days. The students are starting to ask questions.”

“You’ll have to figure out a story on why you can’t sit or walk right, now won’t you.” Cas smirked and kissed Dean’s neck.

Dean pulled himself away from his lover to strip off his boxers and grabbed the new bottle of lube Cas had also bought. Cas peeled off his own boxes revealing the raging hard on he was sporting. “Oh, Cas, it’s been too long. I want all of you.”

“You can have all of me.” Cas smiled standing on his knees on the bed and Dean crawled over. Cas stopped for a second. “I left the condoms in the bathroom.”

“Why in there?”

“I bought new toothbrushes and paste for the girls, since Riley decided to clean the toilet with theirs and they were out of toothpaste.”

“I’ll go get them, I won’t be long.” Dean jogged into the bathroom and grabbed the box. He looked at the box and sighed. He opened the linen closet and pulled out a box of thumb tacks out of reach from any of the kids. He proceeded to pop tiny holes in the first three condoms. He felt a tad guilty but he didn’t want to tell Cas that he wanted another baby, when he knew Cas didn’t. So why not make it a “mistake” and then reveal that he was ok with it. He walked back into the bedroom and ripped off one condom and got on the bed. Cas had already warmed of the lube on his finger and was more than ready.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and proceeded to pull Cas into a kiss. He spread his legs and Cas’s slowly sunk his finger knuckle deep into his anus. Dean moaned inside Cas’s mouth and ran his fingers again through Cas’s hair. He slip two more fingers into Dean’s awaiting hole. “You’re so tight baby.”

“Fuck me already. I wanna ride your cock.” Dean moaned as Cas ripped open the condom and slipped in on and Dean sunk down on it. Just the thought of the condom being broken made Dean’s heart flutter with adrenaline, he rode Cas’s cock like a professional.

“Oh God, Dean, feels so good.” Cas gasped. Dean sunk down hitting his prostate and it was over for him.

“Oh God, Cas, I’m gonna come.” Dean threw his head back. “Oh God.” He came in long strings on both his and Cas’s chest and by the looks of it Cas did as well inside of Dean.

“I love you so much right now.” Cas exhaled.

“I love you too.”

_*** &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()** _

“Y’all should all breathe a sigh of relief because it’s a Friday and Mr. Dean Winchester-Novak is not assigning any homework.” Dean walked down an aisle of his classroom. It was more of a limp. Cas had been pounding him into the mattress every night for weeks now. He waited for a group breathe and smile. “If I’m being honest with all of you, then I should say that I just don’t feel like filling up my weekend grading your papers. So you won’t be get your test grades back until after Monday.”

Dean smiled as the bell rang. He was gonna surprise Cas by coming home early. Riley was staying the night one of his friends houses and the triplets don’t get home until 4. They gave Dean and Cas 2 hours to bond.

He walked to his car and rushed home. He unlocked the front door and set his stuff down and walked upstairs. He peered into Cas’s office and knocked softly. “Hey…”

“Oh hey, I didn’t think you were going to be home until later.”

“I wanted to surprise you. I thought we could get a little frisky.” Dean wiggled his eyebrow.

“Let me finish this email and I’ll be right in. Get all sexy for me.” Cas smiled.

Dean padded into the bedroom and opened the top drawer of Cas’s bedside table. Dean felt a little guilty about this but he really wanted another baby, and Cas didn’t. He punched a few holes in the condom through the wrapper and set them back in drawer. He had been doing it for two weeks now, and they have been having a lot of sex recently. Maybe it was because their relationship was healing and Dean’s anger was getting better and they were better, but they were having sex in their free time, which meant buying condom which meant the more Dean punched holes in said condoms.

He stripped off his clothes and waited for Cas, which wasn’t very long. Cas peeled off his shirt and slid off his pants and walked over to Dean and pushed the man onto his back. “I’m gonna pound you into the mattress so hard you’re students are going to wonder why you are walking like that.”

“God, Cas, please.” Dean moaned as Cas nipped at the skin on Dena’s neck. “Fuck me so hard, baby.”

Cas already had the lube out and lathered it all over two of his finger and circled Dean’s precious hole. “You ready, baby. I’m gonna be so rough on you.”

Dean gripped the sheet at his side. “Do it, baby, make me wanna scream.” Cas slipped two fingers and quickly added a third, ramming them right into Dean’s prostate. Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes and moaned with each hit to his prostate. “Feels so good.”

Dean whimpered as Cas pulled out his finger and lathered lube to his now condomed dick. Without warning Cas slammed his cock into Dean’s prepped hole and into his prostate. Dean let out a surprised gasp and a shaky moan. “You like that, baby?”

“Harder…” Dean panted. Cas did as he was told, hitting harder and harder with every thrust. “Cas, I’m gonna come.”

“Little longer, Dean.” Cas slammed into Dean’s prostate once again.

Dean threw his head back and moaned. He came with a moan. Long strings of come shot out onto his chest. Cas bent down to Dean’s chest and licked up every drop then slammed his lips into Dean’s. “You taste so good, Dean.”

Cas came right behind Dean. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too.” Cas smiled pulling off the condom and throwing it away. They didn’t know how long they laid on the bed naked in each other’s embrace until they heard the front door open and girls voice echo the downstairs. “I guess the sweet peas are home.”

Dean threw on some clothes. “I’ll entertain them, and you can check on the twins.”

“Good plan.” Cas kissed Dean before the split up.

_******* _


	15. 8 Weeks Later...

**_8 weeks later…_ **

            Castiel had finished work a little earlier than normal that day, which made him so happy. The kid doctor in him was screaming; in a good way. The twins were finally at the age were Castiel could almost have conversations with them without using words. His favorite age for kids was the very young ones, and 9 months was such a good age; at least to his opinion.

            Castiel walked into the twins room, were he saw Ryan holding on the side standing up, waiting for Cas. Lyric was still sitting, but she was sitting on her own.

            Castiel smiled. “Hey baby boy!” He said going to Ryan first. He smiled, mumbling back what seemed to be him trying to say papa. Ryan wasn’t as good with his words yet, unlike Lyric who was behind Cas saying ‘papa’ over and over again shaking up and down (or at least trying).

            Cas picked up Ryan out of the crib, then went over to grab Lyric. He changed their diapers (Ryan needed it!) and carried them into the living room. Their living room was big, and spacey. All that was in there were a tiny table, a TV, and a couch. Dean and Cas had set up a medium-sized play-area for them to roam in.

            Ryan was the walker out of the two of them, rather Lyric was the talker. Castiel smiled as Lyric sat in his lap, as Castiel read a book to her. Ryan was crawling around them, interested in what they were doing, but not interested enough to actually sit and listen.

            “Lyric, what does this animal say?” He asked her as he pointed to a cartoon cat drawn in the book. Lyric looked up at him as if saying ‘I don’t know’, and pulled her hand up touching his face. “That’s a cat, it’s says ‘meow’.” Castiel said, Ryan looking down at the book on his hands and knees. “Can you say meow?” Cas asked looking down at her.

            She opened her mouth humming a ‘mmm’, touching Castiel faces more. “You don’t want to learn today, do you? You just want to play with Papa?”

            “Pa-pa!” She ‘clapped’ her hands together. “Yes, that’s me. Now who is that?” Castiel asked his youngest daughter, pointing at Ryan who sat down and grabbed Cas’s finger. She seemed to ignore the question and crawl over slowly to Cas’s finger which Ryan was pulling at.

            “You know you guys are going to regret it later pulling my finger.” Castiel laughed, then hearing the front door open and close. Ryan’s head pops up, because has found out that when that door opens, Dean’s home, and Ryan was an attention hog to Dean.

            “Da-da! Da-da! Da-da!” Ryan practically yelled, crawling quickly to the edge of the gate. Castiel stood up, and slowly picked Ryan up as he reached his arms out, seeing Dean. Dean smile slightly and picked up his youngest son. “Hey Ryan.”

            Ryan was smiling wide, cuddled up against Dean. The only problem with him loving Dean so much was the separation anxiety it gave the boy. Castiel pecked Dean on the cheek. “Why are you home so early?” Cas asked leaning down picking up Lyric. “Da-da!” She smiled, looking at Dean.

            Dean smiled back at her. “I got sick at work. I threw up about 5 times.” Castiel gave him his usual confused look and spoke. “You look like you’re 100 percent right now. I’m assuming they made you go home?”

            Ryan grabbed at Dean’s shirt, and put some of it in his mouth, sucking. “No, Ryan.” Dean said taking the shirt out of Ryan’s mouth, making him pout. Dean rocked him in his arms while replying. “No, I went home on my own. I felt it was needed.”

            “You, Dean Winchester, went home because you felt it was needed?” Castiel said chuckling, and letting Lyric down. “Who are you and where did you put my husband?” Dean laughed, trying to get Ryan to sit down but, he knew that was not going to happen. Ryan had a death grip on his shirt.

            “Yes Cas, I know it’s hard to believe, but I, Dean Winchester, came home because I felt I had to.” Dean said, almost rolling his eyes at Castiel face. “There has to be a reason, I’m not fooling for this.”

            “I’m being honest Cas, I promise.” Dean smirked. Castiel smirked and got down Indian style on the floor next to Lyric. Dean did the same, Ryan finally going away to get his favorite stuffed dog toy.

            “Okay, so you came home with a stomach bug?” Castiel asks, letting Lyric play with his finger. “Well—

            “I knew there was a catch!” Castiel smirked. Dean sighed. “You know me too well don’t you?” Castiel nodded as Ryan got back in Dean’s lap. “Da-da!” He yelled again, giggling. Dean held him tight. “Hey Ryan, I’m here, yes Daddy is home.”

            “Da-da! Da-da! Da-da!” He said over and over again, bouncing up and down, giggling. Dean and Cas laughed with him. “Aren’t you having a good old time?” Dean asked him.

            “Don’t ignore the catch, Dean.” Castiel said giving him the eyes. Dean sighed once again. “It’s not a stomach bug, baby.” Dean said looking Cas in the eyes. Castiel looked down. “Well, if it’s a stomach and you’re not sick then…”

            “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
